


Movies And Lingerie

by anne_supermarvelncisfiveo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo/pseuds/anne_supermarvelncisfiveo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean were friends for a long time, in which you had developed some feelings for him. So when it’s just the two of you in the bunker for a whole week, you decide to grab your chance. You know he isn’t dating other hunters, but you can always give it your best shot. Lingerie can make miracles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies And Lingerie

You said goodbye to Sam, who was going to New York for the weekend. Something to do with an old college buddie living there and needing some help. You couldn’t have wished for more, one whole week alone with Dean. You had liked him ever since he rescued you from that nasty vampire. When Sam was finally on his way, you and Dean walked towards the living room. “So, what do you want to do?” Dean looked at you. “Erhhh… Movie-marathon?” You knew he liked movies, so he wouldn’t reject your suggestion. You hadn’t found any jobs, so no hunting at least for today. Dean got a smile on his face. “This is why I like you so much. I get the popcorn!” He practically ran into the kitchen while you chose your favorite movie. “What did you chose?” You looked up seeing Dean hold multiple bags of crisps, popcorn and chocolate-chip cookies. “Oblivion.” Dean had a smirk on his face. “I just can’t understand your obsession with this 40 year old guy, who isn’t even handsome!” You looked angry at Dean. “It’s not an obsession, and he is handsome!” He just laughed and jumped on the couch. “Care to join?” I smiled and settled next to him, grabbing the bag of popcorn from him. The movie began, and you watched silent. The movie credits rolled over the screen and you looked at Dean. “Another one?” He nodded. “This time I pick the movie.” You laughed. “Alright, I’m going to put on something more comfortable.” 

 

You walked towards your room and thought about what you were going to put on. Your eye fell on one of Dean’s shirts and you smirked. If that wouldn’t turn him on… You put on your lacy, black lingerie and put his shirt over it. Nothing more. You walked down the stairs, towards the living room. Just as you were about to enter the room, you bumped into Dean. “Hii, which movie did you pick?” You saw his eyes wander your body, definitely checking you out. “Dean?” He looked you in the eyes, his cheeks turning a bit red. “Oh, uhh, transformers.” You laughed at him. “I could have guessed.” You walked into the room, feeling Dean’s eyes burn holes in your ass. You settled on the couch. Dean jumped on the couch next to you, and he sat down close to you. Closer than the last time. The movie started and you both started digging in the new supplies Dean got. During the movie you moved closer to Dean, and he moved closer to you. “Can you pause for a moment? I need to go to the toilet.” He did as he was asked and you got of the couch, toughing Dean as much as possible doing so. “Sorry, you are sitting in my way.” You walked out of the room, swinging your hips as much as possible. You heard Dean curse to himself, and you knew you were on the right track. You used your time in the bathroom to clean yourself up a bit. As you walked in the room again, you saw Dean was still sitting on the couch, staring to the TV. “Hit play! I’m back.” The movie began again and you watched it until you decided to pull your last trick on Dean.

“Ugh, its hot in here. I’m going to open a window.” You jumped off the couch and walked towards the windows, which, because it was a bunker, was sitting high up on the wall. Too high for you to reach. You stood on the tips of your toe and stretched out. You felt the fabric of Dean’s shirt crawl up your ass, and you knew that he could definitely catch a glimpse of your lace panties. You stretched out a bit more before you turned around to ask Dean for help. But he was already behind you, pinning you to the wall and grabbing your wrists with one hand, pinning them above your head. “I can’t take your teasing anymore”.” You felt his warm breath on your skin and you heard the impatience in his voice. His lips crashed onto yours as he still pinned you to the wall. You tasted the sweetness of him on his tongue as he licked your lips. You opened them a bit, inviting him in. His tongue played with yours as his other hand traveled down your body. Before you even knew what was happening, he pulled your shirt of. His eyes glazed down your body. “You are so goddamn beautiful!” His voice was not more than a whisper. He picked you up and you swung your legs around his waist. He walked towards his room and threw you onto the bed. You saw the hungry look in his eyes and it turned you on. He kissed you again, and moved to your neck. Leaving a trail of kisses down your body as he cupped your breast. Your bra was ripped off you with an extreme force. He teased your nipple with his lips and you threw your head back. You couldn’t help but moaning a bit. You felt the smile on his lips. “You like that huh?” You moaned again as an answer. His lips moved down your body as his mouth reached your panties. He tore them off with his teeth. His lips licked your heat. You moaned his name, which made him lick even faster. You felt yourself on the edge of an orgasm. “Dean… I’m.. I think I’m gonna come.” He slid his tongue in you, while his hand teased your clit. This was way too much for you and you came. Your body shivering under his touch. He licked you dry while you came back from your height. He gave you no time to rest though. He undressed quickly and moved up your body. His lips finding yours while he lined himself up. “Damn Dean.” You moaned as you felt his cock pressing against you. In one thrust he filled you entirely, and he was big. You cried out and heard him groan in pleasure. He gave you no time to adjust to his size and started pumping in and out of you. You moaned as he hit your g-spot, bringing you to the edge of yet another orgasm. “You feel so good.” Dean cried out, and you could feel he was on the edge too. His lips attacked yours and his hand played with your breast. You moaned in his mouth as he stopped playing with your breast and moved his hand down. Only one stroke to your clit was enough to pull you over the edge, the most amazing orgasm coming over you. This was enough to make him come to, and you felt his warmth filling you. You rode out your orgasms together. Dean fell on his back next to you. “Y/N, that was amazing.” You smiled and laid your head on Dean’s chest, unable to speak. His lips found yours and he dragged you into a passionate kiss. “You are amazing.” You smiled even more as Dean pulled you closer to him. “What happened to your ‘No hunters’ rule?” You found back your voice and looked at him. “Threw it over board. You are the only person who could make me.” You cuddled up to him even more. “I liked you for a long time, but I wasn’t sure about making my move on you.” Dean carried on with his speech. “Until today?” “Until today.” His lips found yours again and you kissed him back tenderly. “I love you, Y/N.” You smiled and looked him in the eyes. “I love you too Dean, with all of my heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, a oneshot with Dean Winchester as the main player. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave reactions!


End file.
